Family
by Tryphyna
Summary: What if Chibs had another daughter who comes to find him. How will Jax take this Scottish girl who turns his world upside down? Pre-Tara reunion, Wendy is pregnant with Abel though.
1. Chapter 1

I wonder if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life or not. Sitting less than 50 feet away from the one man who I've always loved, yet thought he didn't want me. Lies told to me by the woman who gave birth to me. Would my life be different if she had not lied to everyone for her own selfish reasons? I think so, it would have been much better. I wonder if he even wants me now, 19 years later.

How did I find out about my mother's lies? I found a letter to her from him. I didn't think it was possible for me to utterly hate someone so much. He asked about me, did I want to come for a visit. I broke down then and confronted her. She laughed in my face, the drugged whore laughed. She has been playing the two of us for 19 years, getting her hearts desires.

I packed my bags that night, I packed up the bags of the only person I trust and love with every fiber of my being. Some would say that she is a mistake, but nothing so perfect could ever be a mistake. I was young and in love with the first boy who promised to take me away from the abusive life my mom had me in. When I found out I was pregnant I was so very excited, a new family to make up for the horrors of my old. He split within days of me telling him. No great loss I find.

I drained all of my accounts to fund my trip to California. I had to hide most of my money away from my mother or else it all would have disappeared into her body in the form of various drugs. As quickly as I could I gained acceptance to travel to the US. I had a provision that I could stay there indefinitely due to the fact that my father lived there. I just had to prove that I would be a contributing member to society, so in layman terms, I had to get a job and hold it.

So that is what has led me to sitting in a rental car feet away from Teller-Morrow. This is the return address on the letter. I thank all of my lucky stars that my daughter has been calm this entire time, and is currently asleep in the backseat. I re-read the letter for the millionth time since I first found it. I have so many questions for him. He writes as if he wants me here or at least a relationship.

I've never been one to back away from a challenge. But I am currently scared out of my mind. But I, Kinsey Blair Telford, need to know who this man is and if he truly wants a relationship with me and Skye. I put the car into drive and throw my future to fate.

I pull into a parking spot in front of the office. It takes me a few extra moments to settle myself and get out of the car. I open the back door to get out Skye. My 18 month old with eyes that match the blue of the sky above, is now awake and wide eyes are looking around our current setting. I walk into the office and I'm greeting by a woman who obviously owns the business.

'Welcome to Teller-Morrow, how may I help you?' She looks nice but I wouldn't put anything past her.

'Hello, I'm looking for Filip Telford. I have a letter from him and this is the return address.' I sadly say this in a rush, and with my accent I hope she understands. I know I have a very thick Scottish accent.

She observes me; there is really no other way to say it. I think she is sizing me up, for what or why I'm not sure. She looks between me and Skye. I don't look 19; I can see in her eyes she's calculating who we are and why we would want Filip.

'Stay here; I'll go see if he is available right now.' She leaves the building and goes into a different one. Skye decides to fuss at this moment. I reach into my purse looking for something for her to snack on while we wait for the lady and hopefully my father to come back. I find a bag of dried fruit at the bottom of my purse when I hear the door open.

'What can I do for you?' I hear a deep Scottish voice say. My heart stops in my chest. I almost don't want to look up at this man who I have sadly never met. After a moment I slowly raise my eyes, I slowly take in the man in front of me. I notice his leather vest, quickly reading the patches, I wonder what they mean. Finally my eyes meet his, the same as mine.

'Hi, um, I don't know how else to say this but I'm your daughter.'

**Hello all. This is my new obsession, well Sons of Anarchy and The Walking Dead. I have a story for The Walking dead in the works as well but this had to come out tonight. I hope you like it. Let me know.**

**Tryphyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know what to say about the response I've gotten because of this story. I'll be honest and say that I have no notes or anything on this story so please understand I might take some time to update it but it shouldn't be that long of a wait. I can see where I want this story to go. This was a spur of the moment story. So let me give you a little bit of a background. **

**Kinsey is 19 when this takes place, Skye is 18 months, and Jax is 30. The age difference between Kinsey and Jax might seem like a lot but really, it isn't. Plus she has been forced to grow up faster than most girls. Chibs will act a little different but this is his daughter we are talking about. He does know her name, that is all he was ever really told about her. Chibs has his own house. Currently Wendy is pregnant with Abel; Jax is having problems coming to terms with becoming a father. Tara is back in Charming but she and Jax have not reconnected yet. I'm going to switch the cannon storyline. I hope you enjoy.**

**Just so you know I have no ownership of anyone or anything in this story except for Kinsey and Skye, at this point at least. Tata!**

I'm terrified, why did I blurt that out? Maybe I should have written a letter. No, no this is what's best; get it over and done with. I stare into his eyes, seeing all of the emotions going through them. I can name them all; they are ones that I've often felt, hurt, longing, hope, and fear, these are the same emotions I know are reflected in my own at this moment. I'm filled with fear, afraid that he'll send me away. After what feels like hours, but I'm betting was probably less than two minutes, he strides over to me and Skye and takes us firmly into his arms. The scent of a spring day in the highlands is there, it feels like home, the home I've always wanted and was denied. After being strong for 19 years I break down in my father's arms, letting him comfort me. After I calm down the woman from before, who now looks very understanding and has a touch of sadness in her eyes while she looks at us, leads us to her office so that we can have some small sense of quiet. After the door shuts behind her, my father sits us in the chairs in front of the desk, pulling them close together. I guess he does feel the same way as I do, relieved that someone does want us.

'Oh my lass, my beautiful lass,' he says, cradling my face in his hands. 'Oh my Kinsey, I'm so glad to finally see you.'

'Dad, I am so sorry. I've wanted to be with you for as long as I can truly remember. But she lied to me, always lies. She told me you didn't want me. I only just found out that you did want me. I found a letter from you to her before she could hide it from me. I confronted her and she admitted everything. She's lied to both of us for 19 years for her own gain. All the money you have ever sent to us went into her habit. I never knew you wanted me, I never knew, I never knew Dad.' I started to cry again out of frustration, all the years we missed because a junkie cared more about her next hit and not her own flesh and blood.

'Kinsey, it'll be ok from now on. If I had known you needed me all of those years ago I would have moved heaven and hell to get you. There is no need to ever worry about anyone hurting or using you ever again. You are here now and that's what matters most. Now introduce me to this lovely little lass here.' He said looking Skye over. I don't want to over whelm him on the first day but really was there a choice of not letting him know that he had a granddaughter?

'Dad I would like you to meet Skye Finley Telford, your granddaughter,' I lifted her up and handed her over to him. His eyes lit up.

'Hello Granddaughter. How are you my little spitfire?' Skye was a little apprehensive before settling down in her grandfather's arms. Suddenly the door opened.

'Hey Ma, do you have the papers for, oh hi,' a guy with blond hair was at the door. I won't lie and say I wasn't attracted, because let me just tell you I was.

'Jax I'd like you to meet my daughter Kinsey and granddaughter Skye,' Dad said standing up. I stood up after him. I placed my hand gently into this Jax's outstretched one.

He gently squeezed my hand, 'It's nice to meet you Kinsey. My name is Jackson Teller, but everyone calls me Jax.'

I smiled up at him, 'Hi, I'm Kinsey Telford, Kinsey is fine. And the little one is my daughter Skye.' Who is this guy? Why did he have to look at me with eyes that look like they are almost undressing me? And who am I kidding? What guy would really want a teenage mother?

He looked over at Skye, still in my dad's arms. He held out his hand for her to take, 'Hello Miss Skye. I can see why you named her that. Just look at those eyes.'

'Aye, she has my mother's eyes,' my Dad said smiling down at my daughter. I had always wondered where these eyes came from. Now I knew.

Just then Skye decided to start to fuss. 'Sorry, she's probably hungry and tired. It's almost eight o'clock in Scotland right now.'

'Come on my girls, I'll take you over to my house to get settled,' Dad said leading us out of the office.

Jax followed us to my rental car, 'It was very nice to meet you, Kinsey.'

Ok does he know that his smile is a weapon to any girl who likes guys? I turned my smile onto him, 'It was nice to meet you too, Jax. I hope to see you again.'

'You will, I can promise you that.' Jax smiled and started to walk away. Dad had finished strapping Skye into her seat and was looking after Jax with a curious expression.

'Ok Kinsey. Let me go get my stuff and you can follow me to the house. It's not that far away. I'm sure I have something you and Skye can eat, if not we'll figure something out.'

'Thanks Dad,' I threw my arms around his neck. 'I hate that she kept us apart for this long.'

'I know baby, but now we have the rest of our lives to make up for it. I'll be right back.' He kissed my forehead before walking away. I got into the car and started it up. I thanked God for this new start, now is my turn for happiness.

I soon heard a motorcycle pull up beside me, it was Dad. I smiled before backing out. I was ready to start my new life.

**Ok guys what do you think? I honestly can't tell you how surprised with all the support I'm getting. I look at the read count and I'm astounded by how many people have read this. To those that reviewed, a very sincere Thank you. You are the reason this chapter now exists. So thank you TalieG, Bruja1775, Lizzylou26, lowe101, and Samantha. More up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK ok ok! Sorry it took me a week to update. I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go. I know where I want my characters to go and it's going so very slow! I'm ready to step this into high gear but I also need to give back ground and what not. **

**Warning Jax might seem a little OOC, just let me know if you like it or not.**

**Also a warning, I'm not on the best of computers right now. I type very quickly and there is something about this computer that just can't keep up with what I type. If there are spelling errors like when I spelled Abel as Able in the last author's note then I really do apologize, I have to delete and rewrite so many times that I will often forget to spell check after if I have to fix something. Please bear with me!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**XOXO**

When we got to Dad's house I was astounded. It wasn't huge by most people's standards but for me and Skye this was huge. We lived in a shack compared to this. This looked cozy. I can't believe that we actually have a house that actually looks nice. The last time she cleaned the house was, well, I don't remember her ever really cleaning more than what she needed, even then once I got old enough for it I was used for all cleaning purposes. Skye and I shared a tiny room, even a bed, but that was fine with me, I could protect her that way.

Honestly I won't tell Dad how bad it was growing up the way I did. I think someone would die. Luckily I learned to protect myself very early. I slept with a huge kitchen knife every night after I got old enough for _her_ friends to realize I was old enough to have fun with. When I told _her, she_ laughed. Luckily no one ever got close enough for that, I took precautions before I was old enough for that. My room had been a minefield with anything that could and would make noise that way I'd wake up and grab the knife. I grew up smart, and I did not want Skye to grow up like that.

After getting some food and laying Skye down in the guest bedroom, Dad took me into the living room. We talked about my life, what growing up was like. We talked about Skye and how she was created, how I wasn't ashamed of her. Dad explained, as much as he could that night, about SAMCRO. I knew that I had to keep quiet about everything I ever learned about this club but that's not a problem. He explained the hierarchy of the club to me. I'd meet many of these people over the following days. I had already met a few. The first was of course Gemma, the lady in the office who went to get dad. Apparently I'll meet her again tomorrow, officially. The other member who I have already met was Jax. The man I just couldn't get out of my head. I don't know why but he has etched himself into my mind and nothing I do can fix that. I'm pretty sure I barely crossed his radar, much less crossed it as a sexy girl, why am I obsessing over this guy.

Little did Kinsey know but one Mr. Jackson Nathaniel Teller could not get her off of his mind either. Why a slip of a girl would not leave him alone. Surrounded by the normal Crow Eaters and sweetbutts and yet not being attracted to a single one of them. What was this? Who was she? Maybe it was the fact that she was someone who he could possibly spend his life with, a thought that scared the shit out of him. Hell she didn't look a day over 16 and yet she had a daughter. Where did she find the strength to be a mother, when he couldn't even begin to contemplate having a child? So here he was on a Tuesday night, sitting at the bar, telling every pussy that came near him to leave him alone. His brothers knew better than to approach him at this time. He could have any tail in the joint, and probably many in the surrounding area, and here he was thinking of a brother's daughter, who was probably jailbait. Even if she wasn't jailbait who's to say she'd want a 26 year old mechanic with an ex-wife and a child on the way. Let's not forget the fact that he'd have to keep certain things from her because of the club. When did life become so complicated? He thought about the moment he had first seen her.

He had entered his mother's office trying to find a number for a client. The shithead had a super clean 2007 Cadillac XLR with over 50,000 miles on it, looks like he'd never had the damn oil changed and was wondering what the hell was wrong with his car. Now Jax got to tell the guy that it was going to take thousands of dollars to fix everything he has fucked up in his car. Entering the office, he noticed Chibs and the girls. Talk about a deer in headlights moment. He felt like he could stand there forever looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. When Chibs finally spoke and introduced her, he felt like someone had doused him in ice water. But her name, Kinsey, so unique and beautiful, haunted him. When she spoke the world lit up with fireworks. Then he saw her little girl, God she was beautiful.

Jax shook himself out of his mind. Damn he was a sap. She wouldn't be interested in him. He grabbed a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and went to his dorm room. Hell if he went home someone would end up bleeding. What was he thinking when he married her? Truth is he wasn't. He lay down and drank deeply from the bottle. Being in the presence of a beautiful girl for five minutes sure has pussy whooped him. But if she was his, damn, he'd never want another Crow Eater or sweetbutt again.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, having what was probably the best night's sleep I have ever had. Almost twenty years old and I slept without worrying about what could happen to me if I fell in too deep a sleep or what someone would do to Skye, the same Skye who was currently using my hair as her enjoyment thus bringing me out of the land of nod. I pulled her into my arms and started our morning ritual of tickling her and blowing raspberries on her skin. Here was my happiness, stupid boys and leaving me with dreams about what could be, but never would be.

I got us up and ready for the day, dressing Skye in a pink dress with ruffles, what can I say I created a girly girl, she's my daughter. After getting dressed myself in a floaty blue mid-thigh shirt with leggings underneath I picked up my daughter and headed towards the kitchen. Inside my dad was cooking something on the stove.

'Good morning Dad!'

'Good morning Loves, I hope you are hungry this morning. I have some eggs and bacon. There's juice in the fridge.'

I smiled at Dad before going to the fridge and retrieving a bottle of orange juice. I offered to pour Dad a glass and he accepted. After we all sat down to our meals, Skye sitting in my lap as we currently didn't have a booster seat for her to sit in, Dad started outlining the plan for the day. We were going to go back to Teller-Morrow where I would meet every one of importance. Dad explained that he had talked to the President of the club last night after I had gone to bed to explain what had happened that day. They were going to discuss how much I could be told. I was excited to get to spend some time with Gemma who I couldn't wait to get to know. I hope she didn't mind being pestered by me and Skye.

We cleaned up after ourselves before packing up a bag for Skye since we didn't know how long we were going to be before heading out. I got back into my car while Dad took his motorcycle. I'd ridden on a couple of motorcycles before but nothing like what he had. I knew one person's motorcycle I would not mind getting on the back of. Damn it, why am I even thinking of him. I can't wait to see him again. God I'm a sap.

Jax woke up to a pounding at his door, and a slight pounding behind his eyes. 'What, what, what,' he asked as he opened the door.

Half-sac stood there almost nervously. 'Clay wanted me to come get everyone up. Chibs in coming in to talk about something and Church has been called in 30 minutes.'

'Thanks man, please tell me there is some coffee in the kitchen.'

'Of course made some fresh five minutes ago.'

Not one to really care about their every action, Jax shut the door and went to the bathroom. A quick shower would have to do. He turned the water as hot as he could stand and stood there for a good five minutes letting the water wash away the cob webs in his mind. If Chibs was the reason for Church being called it might just have something to do with Kinsey. If she came to the shop today, let's just say she'd add new material to his mental masturbatory library. He quickly got out of the shower and dressed in baggy jeans, a black SAMCRO shirt with his cut over top. Seeing that he still had 10 minutes to make it to the chapel he went to get a cup of coffee to clear away the last remaining effects of the Jack he drank the night before.

As he stepped outside to enjoy a few moments of fresh air and sunshine a familiar bike pulled in, followed closely by a car. He couldn't help the smile that took over his face when he saw who was in the car. That's right, today is looking better and better.

**Ok so filler chapter. Hopefully soon we can get to Abel's birth, we still need to have a talk or two with Jax before that can happen though. Soon I hope to have longer chapters but right now this is how it is flowing. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter some Jax interacting with our girls!**

**XOXO,  
Tryphya**


	5. Chapter 5

As we pulled up to Teller-Morrow I saw him standing there. Why do I get the feeling that the grin currently gracing his face has made many a panty drop? And is it sad that I return with a matching grin of my own. Before the car had come to a complete stop he was walking towards the driver's side. He opened my door before I unbuckled my seatbelt.

'Good morning, Kinsey,' he said reaching his hand out to help me out of the car. I placed my hand into his. the electricity that ran up my arm caused me to gasp. I looked into his eyes and saw the surprise in his eyes. I guess he had felt what I had.

'Good morning, Jax,' I said as I stepped out of the car. He held onto my hand longer than needed, and I didn't particularly want him to let go but he did as my dad was walking up to the car. He shut the driver's door and opened up the door behind it so that I could get to Skye. I unstrapped her from the car seat and pulled her out of the car. I passed her off to Jax so that I could grab the bag that contained all of the supplies that mothers find themselves packing for their kids. I figure one day soon I won't have to pack as much, one day called the day I no longer have to pack diapers. But I find that for the most part I pack toys and snacks, honestly it's mostly toys.

I turn around and catch Jax's expression as he holds Skye. I don't know how to describe it. Was it bemusement, amazement? I think this might have been one of the first times he's ever held a child. I remember the first time I ever held a child. I think I was 7 months pregnant. I was in a prenatal yoga class when the instructor brought her 2 year old. For some reason the boy liked me and wanted me to hold him, I could find no reason not to, and figured I needed as much practice as possible, plus a two year old was better practice than a newborn, right? At that moment I realized what it truly felt like to be a parent. Yes I knew I was pregnant and within the next 11 weeks I'd have a child in my arms. It hit me like a ton of bricks at that moment.

Time stopped for me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He had a girl at home. He was about to have child. Of course he did. Why would everything come full circle at this moment at my life?

'Morning, Jax,' Dad said walking up to us. Jax's trance was broken by my dad speaking. I broke out of my thoughts, but now I couldn't look at Jax. I put on a fake smile as I shut the car door.

'Hey Chibs, how's it going brother?'

'It's fantastic Jackie Boy. I have two of the most beautiful girls ever living in my house.' Dad said taking Skye from Jax.

Jax gently takes the diaper bag from me then puts his hand on my lower back to lead me towards the building next to the repair shop. I almost shook his hand off when he started to talk. 'I can't argue with you there. I'm by myself in a dorm. I'm envying your life right now,' he said chuckling at the end.

Dorm room, ugh I'm confused now. What is going on here? I know the look that was on his face just moments ago. I need someone to talk to. I hate being the new one; no one is going to talk to me. We enter the building. I'm surprised to find that it looks like a regular bar in here. I'm beginning to think Teller-Morrow is not exactly just a repair shop.

After my eyes adjust to the lighting I see that the woman from the office yesterday is sitting at a table with an imposing man, I'm guessing her significant other. I can feel Jax's had burning through my shirt. If this is what it feels like through clothes, how would it feel on my bare skin? No, I can't think like that. To distract myself I looked at Dad. He was deeply enthralled by Skye. She loved to have any attention. She might not know many words but boy can she babble with the best of them.

When we arrived at the table Jax spoke up, 'Kinsey I'd like for you to officially meet my mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow. And this is my step-father Clay Morrow. Ma, Clay this is Chibs daughter Kinsey.'

'Good morning Mr. Morrow, Mrs. Teller-Morrow, I'm very happy to meet you.'

'It's nice to meet you too Dear, but please call me Gemma and this lug is Clay. Now who is the adorable one who has Chibs wrapped around her tiny finger?'

'That would be my daughter Skye.'

'What a beautiful name. Jax are you going to make her stand all day? Have a seat Kinsey,' Gemma admonished.

I giggled as Jax pulled out a chair for me at the table. After I sat down Clay spoke up, 'Well Kinsey, what brings you to our lovely slice of paradise?'

'My mother isn't exactly a decent human being, much less a mother or grandmother. For my entire life she lied to me about Dad. I was told he didn't want me, that he left as soon as he heard about me and could care less if I lived or died. A couple of months ago I happened on a letter from Dad to her. From what he said I figured out that she had been lying to both of us for 19 years. When I confronted her she admitted to it. After that I packed up everything I could that belonged to me and Skye and went to the consulate. I had to find out if he really wanted to have a relationship with me or not. It took me a few months and almost all of my savings to get all of the documents needed to come here. Well it would have been sooner if it hadn't been for the fact that I was fighting to be able to stay here longer than three months. Luckily I found someone who understood why I wanted out of the country. All I need to do to stay here for any length of time is get a job, prove that I can be a contributing member of society. For the foreseeable future there is no force that could change my mind in staying here.

'Now that I am here and I have met my Dad, now that I know he wants me as much as I want him, being with him is where Skye and I belong. Because one of the two people who should have my back one hundred percent of the time chose to put herself first and those she was supposed to protect last, I missed out on a better life. If she had not been so selfish, if she had done the right thing in giving me to my dad, if just once in her miserable existence she had chosen me instead of her next high, my life would have been so much better. I'm here to make sure that Skye never has to know that someone is chasing the next high. I never want her to be afraid that someone is going to take advantage of her. I was lucky. No one ever came close to me like that.' While telling Clay, and Jax and Gemma, my past I watched the faces I could. Clay looked content with what I said. Apparently I had passed a test that I did not know I had to take. When I started talking about _her_ I saw Gemma come to attention. Her eyes snapped to Jax. Unfortunately I couldn't look at him without it looking odd, so I couldn't see his reaction. I had the feeling something important had clicked for Gemma during my story, possibly for him too. I hate being out of the loop.

At that moment I heard a lot of motorcycles drive up. Clay stood up, 'Ok Jax, Chibs Chapel in 5 minutes, let the others know.' He walked away, and into a different room.

Gemma turned to me, 'Let's let the men have their meeting while us ladies figure out some stuff. Grab the little one and let's go to my office.'

I turned to Dad who handed me Skye who screamed, 'Muma!' at the top of her lungs. I laughed and brought her close, kissing her over and over causing her to giggle like mad. This is my every reason for being where I am today, if not for her who knows where I would be. I snuck a peek at Jax, he had a grin on his face but for some reason he was far away.

Dad clapped his hand on Jax's shoulder to get his attention. 'Come on lad, let's get the boys in here.' He leaned down to press a kiss onto my forehead, and repeated the action on Skye. 'Have fun with Gemma Kinz.'

I smiled up at him, 'Of course Dad, how else would I find out what kind of trouble you get into.' He just smirked and walked back towards the entrance.

I looked at Jax who was still beside me. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't, or wouldn't. He threw a smile at me that had me melting on the inside. 'I'll see you lovely ladies later.' Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his hand twitch, like he wanted to do something but his better judgment took control at the last moment. He stood up and kissed his mom on the cheek. He stood there for a minute longer, just looking at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of his.

It took Gemma standing up and picking up Skye's bag to break our stare. Jax walked away towards the room that Clay went into. I looked at Gemma who had a huge grin over her face. 'Come on girls. We've got some decisions to make.'

I stood up holding Skye and we walked to the office. I couldn't help but to think about Jax, wondering what was going to happen behind closed doors.

**Here's a new chapter! Oh I'm so excited! Interesting things are starting to happen. I want to send a huge thank you to BlueEyedSalvatore my reviewer from the last chapter. I also want to thank everyone else that has reviewed. To anyone who is reading this from Scotland, if you'd like to message me so that I don't get anything wrong I'd REALLY appreciate that. I would seriously hate to offend someone because I got something wrong. I've set up a photobucket account for my stories. So if you are interested in knowing what the clothes look like head over there. **

** s1025 . photobucket user/TryphynaWriter/profile/ **

**Delete the spaces.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review so that I know how you feel.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

I put Skye down when we arrived at Gemma's office. She sat down behind the desk and pointed me to a seat across from her while placing the bag beside the desk. She leaned back in her chair putting her feet on the desk. I could tell that she was at home here, this was her castle. 'Ok Kinsey, so you need a job so that you can stay here for any length of time correct?' She said with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but to smile at her, 'That's correct. Well either get a job or marry someone who lives here. I don't think I could find someone who I'd like to marry in the next three months, so finding a job is my best bet.'

'Well you never know about finding someone in three months but you'd never want to rush into anything that quickly, I don't blame you for that thought. As to a job, what have been your past experiences in the workforce?'

'I've worked in a pub as a waitress before, good money but lousy hours. I worked at a library before that was probably my favorite job. I organized the books, completed and filed paperwork for new members.' I could see that she had a thought so I stopped there.

'Hum, are you competent when it comes to filling out and filing paperwork?'

'I believe so. I tend to like being organized. Living in absolute chaos my entire life has taught me the value of being tidy and organized. I believe that I've been called obsessive.'

'I believe I have a job for you, if you would like it. It's simple office work, dealing with customers taking invoices, ordering parts as needed while keeping the basics in supply. I need an assistant, 35-40 hours a week. We can set up a space for Skye to play and sleep while here if you don't want to put her in daycare. Now the important part to consider is not the hours or what you will do with Skye. It's are you willing to be a part of this family. There is an entire history here that you will have to be privy to. There is a catch, once you enter this family there is no getting out. But we take care of our own. This is why I've been reluctant to get an assistant. Things happen here that don't need to be aired publicly and I need to trust the people I hire. Think about what you want to do. I can help you get employment elsewhere but because of who your father is I will let you know that if you don't want to know what's going on then you will be out of the loop here.

'Now normally I wouldn't be pushing someone one way or the other. But there are a few things I know very well. I know my husband, I know my business, and I know my son. For Jax women fall into different categories. Most fall into the fuckable but not relationship material category. Women who hang around the club are called Crow Eaters and sweetbutts. They hope to one day become old ladies, and for some that dream has be achieved. Another category is unfuckable. This category includes those he would never fuck for various reasons. My son might love sex but he does have standards. There are two other categories. You my dear are special. One of those categories is family. You should fall under this category because you are Chibs' daughter. That should make you untouchable. You fall under none of these categories. You are in a category that only a couple of women have fallen into before. I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him. You fall into the potential category. You have the potential to be a serious relationship for him.' She took a breath. She took her legs off the desk and leaned her arms on it. She looked towards Skye who was currently emptying the contents of her diaper bag onto the floor. I smiled, my precious baby, so innocent. Where did I want my life to go? I just found my dad. Did I want to be a part of his life as fully as possible? Did I want to be part of Jax's life? She looked back at me.

'Kinsey, Jax has only let two women into his heart before. Neither time has worked out for him. Unfortunately, his latest screw-up includes a pregnancy. Jax has never thought about having kids. I'm going to let you in on some family history. Jax had a brother, Thomas. Tommy was born six years after Jax, but boy did Jax love him. Unfortunately my family has a flaw. We have a genetic heart defect. Jax has it, Tommy died because of it when he was 6. Jax took it hard. At the age of 12 he decided that kids were not in his future and he stuck to that. Well now here he is about to be a father and his scared. My ex-daughter-in-law has had a history of drug abuse, that's why he divorced her. She got clean and Jax wanted to try to fix it. My son doesn't take precautions once, one time, and he knocks her up. He's scared and knows Wendy is not for him so now he lives in a dorm room here. He pays for the doctor bills and well he pays for everything. She lives in his house, eats the food he pays for. I don't know what he plans on doing once she gives birth but hopefully he gets his head out of his ass soon. I see him looking at you and this beautiful baby you have and I can see him waking up from this funk he's been in. If you had been here 12 or 18 months ago, who knows where we would be now. I see something in you and Jax. I see the potential for something epic.' Looking at Skye again she smiled. Here was a woman I had first met yesterday and she was looking at my daughter the way I had hoped my mother had 18 months ago. With pure love that only a mother or grandmother knows.

'Kinsey, I need you to make a decision. Where do you want your life to go? How do you want your life to be here? Are you willing to allow the potential for something special happening with my son? I know it's a lot to ask of you. I know you just got here but if you knew my son, like I know my son, then you know that he doesn't do slow, not when it comes to relationships. I'm not usually this open about our family, about my son. But right now his happiness is in your hands. You are everything he has ever wanted in a woman, and everything I've known he's ever needed.'

I looked at Gemma and then I looked at Skye. Here was my chance at finding happiness, pure happiness. It might not always be good, sometimes it might be downright bad but I could be happy. I could find the family I've always wanted for myself and for Skye. Maybe this thing Gemma sees between me and Jax is just a figment of her imagination, but am I willing to give up on it. She admitted as much to him being a, well let's face it, slut. He loves sex, but that's no reason to say no to this. I need to get to know him before I say no to anything.

It came down to, did I want a full family for Skye and myself, or did I want to have a partial family? Did I want to be left out in the cold when it came to details? No. I wanted this. I wanted to come here and find myself, I wanted to find a place to belong and here Gemma is, serving me and Skye a family on a silver platter and all I have to do is reach out and take it. Was I afraid yes, but fear isn't going to hold me back from doing what I think is right for me and my daughter.

'Gemma, I accept your proposition. What's possibly between Jax and I is just that, a possibility. I'm willing to see where this goes. But I don't know what he sees in me, what our potential is. You've known your son since the moment he was conceived, I just met him yesterday. I don't know where this is going or if it will go very far, but there's a spark there that I feel when he touches me. I feel it when he stares at me, even when he looks at Skye. I'll be here in a capacity to help him if this is not a romantic relationship. I'm the single parent raising a child with no help from the other parent. If that's what he wants then I'm there for him. Whether or not this turns into something more than friendship is up for grabs, but I won't just let this opportunity slip by. Right now Skye is priority number one, everything else comes second. You know what a parents love feels like. The feeling that you'd do anything to make the world perfect for your child or children and right now that is what you are offering me. I want what is best for my daughter.'

**Ok another chapter done. I finally found a credible source for a pre pilot time-line so I will be following that timeline. So when the series premiered in 2008 Jax was 30, he was born in 1978, Thomas was born in 1984. I'm going to keep Kinsey's age at 19 so that means that she was born in either 1988 or 1989. I haven't given her a birthdate yet, I will quite soon now that I have it down, and I need to give Skye one too, whoops, I'm failing! Haha. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are like little rays of happiness! I write faster when I know someone is waiting! A big thanks to ****BlueEyedSalvatore and DiscoPenguin. **

**XOXO**


End file.
